Liliana Mayfair and The Skanks
by MaryOlivia
Summary: After Lilli's life is pretty much torn to the ground she finds solace in what Hogwarts labelled 'The Skanks'. As Liliana joins them, old and new romances blossom and Lilianas life changes even more... JSP/OC, FW2/OC, MW2/OC sequel to LMS LIFE OF HARDSHIPS
1. Recap of LMLOH

**READ IT! Please… I so totally nearly got to 50 reviews! So unsatisfying to get 49… shame on me!**

Re-cap

Liliana Mayfair came to Hogwarts, and whilst on the train she met James Potter and most of his cousins. She was shy at first but soon became friends with Molly Weasley, flirting with James when they were alone. Over the year she became besties with Penelope Warfield who later revealed her father was Gregory Goyle, still a pureblood extremist when he disowned her leaving her to live with Liliana. Somewhere in the year James and Lilli go out and carry on going out for quite a while. Penny likes Fred and vice versa. Lilli has an ex adopted sister called Lola who bullied her along with the rest of her tiny village for being a freak, showing her magic and noone knowing what it was. Lilli and Penny (Peach), in the Xmas hols came up with an idea of a cheer group for each of the houses Quidditch team. Lilli is captain and Penny, Molly and two others, Amy Candle and Dana Arcros are in the team. Alice Longbottom also befriended Lilli; she is head of Hufflepuff cheer team, her brother Frank head of Quidditch for Hufflepuff. Dana likes Dom Weasley and vice versa; Amy likes Al but not vice versa; Molly went out with someone called Aaron Garcia who cheated on her with the Weasleys and Lilli's enemy and James ex Lexi Bindle and with Molly Weasley, each not knowing her was going out with the other. Liliana and her sister Lola McCarthy re-united in the last chapter of the last story in the hospital where Lola was lying due to her birth parents mistreatment.

**This wasn't written down but it's what happened since fourth year Christmas, after the holidays when Liliana came back, re-united with her sister. **

Lola later died just before summer, leaving Liliana heart broken especially as James cheated on her when she went to see her sister at Christmas and all her friends about it, he only told her about it around Easter, then she found out her friends knew and had a massive argument about it where Liliana told them all that her mum had cancer and her dad ran away from the family (because of her mum having cancer and he also cheated...) which she had kept from them so then they fell out... THEN a couple of weeks later James went out with the person he cheated with who was called Rosabela Jones, transferred from Beauxbatons, which broke Lils heart even more. She hasn't done a performance since then even though she was captain and is again. Then a while into the summer that's when Eva and Tani came... Penny and Molly feel bad that they left her and feel even worse when they saw who she was with and that's why they warned her because they ARE bad and are defiantly bad news.

**If you want the full story just read 'Liliana Mayfair's Life of Hardships'!**

**Just wanna say as well that the story did _actually_ have like 24 chapters in it but I merged 2 chapters into one like 2 and 3 were one 4 and 5 were one etc so I spent A LOT of time on it so reading and reviewing would be appreciated, also on this one! **


	2. Chapter 1

"Liliana Mayfair?" The girls asked. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, running a hand through my hair.

"What?" I asked them.

"Were here to help you. We go to Hogwarts. Were both in Gryffindor-"

"Yeah I recognize you… how do you know where I live?" I asked, pulling at my Pjs with embarrassment.

"We have our ways," They said in unison, glancing at each other. "We know about it all and were very sorry to hear." The one on the left empathised. She had midnight black hair, similar to mine and green eyes.

"Know what?" I asked suspiciously.

"About your mother and father. Cancer and abandonment? And now _he's_ gone as well? It must be very hard on you and like Eva said, were here to help." The one on the right told me. She had blonde hair with pink streaks in and violet eyes that must be charmed.

"Come in." I told them. No one knew. No one at all. Not Potter or the Weasleys. Well they didn't know the _whole_ story anyway.

I stepped aside and they smiled at me and walked in. I sat them at the kitchen table, getting them both drinks. "I didn't catch you name." I told the blonde one. She laughed lightly.

"If course… its Tani Ralek. This is Eva Zania." She told me, pulling out her slender hand for me to shake. I took it grinning.

"Unusual names." I commented. They both laughed.

"Don't even get us started on that. But onto a more serious note. I know finding out that your mother has cancer and then your father leaving you with some preppy secretary, then your boyfriend cheating on you so you break up with him and all your friends leave you is hard-." Started Tani, saying it extremely quickly.

"Jesus you really have done some research into this haven't you?" I commented jokingly. They nodded, smiling.

"We know it's hard but, were going back to Hogwarts in less than…2 weeks? Yeah 2 weeks and well…" They glanced at each other sadly. "Look at yourself." Tani finished in a whisper. I blushed lightly.

"Don't you remember how beautiful your hair used to be?" Eva asked while both of them got up and walked around the table. They touched my hair lightly. "How those eyes were lined magnificently, making them pop out of your head? How stylish you used to be?" Eva asked.

"How beautiful you used to sing?" Tani asked. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. "Don't worry honey, like we said were here to help. First of all let's get you up and in the shower, I'm assuming your mothers in the hospital getting her treatment?" I nodded dazedly as they pulled me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, are you sure?" I asked Tani who stood behind me. She smiled at me in the mirror.<p>

"Don't worry Liliana, it needs a good cutting and anyway I've cut my own hair before." She reassured me. I looked up at her hair that was tied up in a bobble and bit my lip. She laughed at my expression but started to brush my wet hair anyway, making it straighter than usual. Eva looked on amused, from the bath's edge.

"What is this crap?" She asked amused, looking up from the _more!_ magazine. I shrugged, wincing as Eva chopped off a bit of hair. "Got any food?"

"No go away! Ow!" I moaned as she cut some more off.

"You can't feel it Liliana, don't be so silly!"

"That's what _you_ think." I muttered childishly. "How much more are you going to _savagely _cut off anyway?"

"_Savagely…_" She muttered to herself. "Only about an inch or two." I huffed and shifted around in my chair.

"Hey guys!" Eva said interrupting the staring match Tani and I were having. "Listen to this…."

-oooo-

"I wish you would go and die sometimes."

"Your concern for me is overwhelming." Tani replied dryly, glancing at me from the side as Eva walked past, pushing the trolley with a little bit too much enthusiasm for a fifteen-year-old. "Look as much as you hate it, shopping is a necessary part of living. So naturally we need to go, unless you have a house elf hidden up your arse along with that stick." I laughed sarcastically.

"You're so witty it wounds me." I replied as dryly as her, walking forwards to stop Eva from banging into a display of nappies.

"You two need to stop arguing." Eva told us, raising an eyebrow.

"God Eva…sometimes…" said Tani, rolling her eyes. I grinned at her and linked her arm pulling her forwards with a groan.

"Come on then… lets go _shopping_!"

"Off to the frozen section!"

-oooo-

"Do some karaoke Lils!" Tani shouted loudly over the present karaoke-er. I laughed and shook my head. "Come on! Show these losers who's boss!" She told me grinning.

"Hey I got you into this party, be grateful guys!"

"Only cause you go slaggin' round all the boys!"

"Shut up! Please Lils! Do it for me if not for this twat!" Eva pleaded jokingly.

"What song then?"

"Heart break and loneliness!" Eva told me, holding her hand to her heart.

"Is that a song?"

"No… do…. something by Selena Gomez!" A memory flashed though my head as soon as the words passed her mouth. With my friends… my _old _friends running down the hill, singing.

"Fine… choose for me then, I'll go next." I walked up to the front as they and introduced myself in the mic as Eva and Tani quarrelled over what song to choose by the DJ. They finally chose one and the song started, they grinned evilly at me and naturally I got worried… turns out it was Love You Like A Love Song, they found it absolutely hilarious… me… not so much.

"It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centrefold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat."

The next few moments were a blur because I really didn't care for the song, no matter how much they were dancing and laughing, I wasn't mad with them, I just didn't find it as so completely hilarious as them. I tuned back in though when it got to my fav bit of the song… the only _kinda _good bit in the song.

"No one compares  
>you stand alone, to every record I own<p>

-I had my eyes closed, singing and doing weird hand movements to go with the song-

Music to my heart that's what you are  
>a song that goes on and on!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

We were on our way to Hogwarts; we decided to walk because I live about ten minutes away now. They stayed at my house nearly every day and helped me. I sometimes saw the Weasleys out but I ignored them as they did me.

I was hauling my trunk along, luckily it was on wheels unlike Eva's who was dragging it along rather unattractively as me and Tani laughed.

We got to the station and I went first, sliding inconspicuously through the barrier, the other two following me. I grinned at the familiar sight; even if my parents weren't with me I had the other two.

They had styled me well. I was wearing tan skinny jeans, white heels and an off the shoulder loose white top that didn't fully cover my middle. My hair was in a ponytail and I had some classic-Liliana eyeliner, as the girls like to call it, on as well.

I heard a massive groan and looked back to see Eva lying on the floor with her trunk next to her.

"I told you to get one with wheels…" I told her grinning while she glared at me half-heartedly. "It's good to be home." I said, glancing at Tani who was standing next to me. Eva gave up on her trunk and walked over to my left side. I put my arms around their shoulders, my back hunched slightly as we were the same height. "I'm glad you took my under you wing." I told them sincerely.

"So are we." Eva replied looking around. "Look at all those pathetic boys ogil- oh look Liliana…. James Potter seems to be looking."

"I don't care what_ James Potter_ thinks, I'm _finally_ single and ready to miiiiingle!" I said in a sing-song voice doing a weird dance. They both laughed and agreed, pulling their trunks onto the train.

-oooo-

We found a compartment easily, kicking out the other occupants at the very back, just some second years, easily scared.

"Oh I love these jeans and this top is super sexy!" I gushed happily.

"We know." The other two said laughing. I gave them a joking glare and hauled my trunk onto the racks above. "Did you take our advice Lils?" Eva asked. I nodded.

"Mhmm-."

"Good. Sexy interior equals sexy view for the men."

"You had different wording last time." I told Tani laughing. She shrugged and grinned devilishly. "Right- I need to piss. See you later." I got up ignoring their disgusted looks and going in search of the loos. I walked right to the other end of the train, where I knew there were loos and went in.

When I came out to wash my hands I saw Molly and Penny there, sitting on the sinks. I ignored them even though it was obvious they wanted to talk to me.

"Mayfair." They greeted.

"Weasley, Warfield." I said back sarcastically.

"We need to talk to you." Penny told me.

"Oh? What about?" I asked with polite interest, internally rolling my eyes.

"Why were you with Zania and Ralek?" Molly asked.

"Because… well actually funny story," I started sarcastically. "You see, my boyfriend cheated on me, so obviously I reacted by dumping him, because you know I respect myself," I was talking quite quickly. "But then it seemed to be that all of my friends were already aware of what a cheating fuck Potter is, they took his side, even though if it wasn't for me Penelope you would not be friends with them, effectively leaving my to wallow in self pity and the fact that my mother has cancer and that I'm pretty much alone because my father left me. But then you see, these two people came to my house to talk to me and they helped me deal and all that shit so obviously I was very happy and we became close friends because they're both alone too, no parents or siblings either. Now that Lola died, you know from excessive abuse and all that shit I seem to be constantly alone because mums always in hospital getting chemo etcetera." I finished washing my hands, going into the loo to get some tissue to dry them. "And effectively from all the fucking shit that's going on in my life right now. They are the only ones that are here for me. Did you know Reid, the only family member who still actually talks to me, is not coming back either, she's gone to France, to Beauxbatons to work as a teacher there, so right now I can do whatever the fuck I want in life and no one can stop me." I finished smiling politely at the two girls in front of me who were looking at the floor.

"Were _sorry_ Li-"

"I'm not looking for an _apology_." I spat the word as if a curse. "I just want my old life back! Don't you understand?" I asked exasperatedly. "I don't want all of this! I would give up magic to save my mum, to save Lola, you know we were _just _getting back on track," I told them, holding back tears. "Just. And then… well then she had to go and fucking _die_. My only _true_ sister. Dead. Never coming back. Ever. No matter how much I wish. No matter how much I _want _her to she will _never_ be here again, along with my _damned _mother when she dies too."

"Don't say that-!"Penny interrupted with a pained voice, tears in her eyes.

"There's no point in not! It's hopeless, no matter how much my mum lies to me, _she's going to die _she's going to leave and never come back. Just like Lola." I told them. I wiped away the tears that were falling down my face, thanking Merlin for waterproof makeup. "But I don't want to talk about that anymore, I didn't come here to talk about that, I came to piss. But…what's so bad about Eva and Tani?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I… don't you remember us talking about 'the skanks' infamous to the whole of Hogwarts…especially as you'll be joining them." She added as an afterthought.

"Skanks? Wow that's nice." I commented dryly.

"No… I… we didn't make that up its just…look Liliana, they aren't good, no matter how much they helped you, they sleep around, smoke, drink, all that shit, and were only in fifth year _now_! They were only _thirteen_ when they started! We don't want you getting hurt." Molly told me sincerely. My mouth fell open in shock at what she said.

"Get hurt? _Get _hurt? I think it's a bit late for that. See you around." I finished with a withering glare, walking out of the bathroom. I walked back slowly, pondering over my life.

I took off my heels, leaving my bare foot, and held them in one hand, walking just as slow.

"And I thought you were just walking that slowly because of those heels." He commented from behind me. I turned my head to the side and glanced at him.

"I think you're the last person on earth I would want to talk to right now."

"That's not very nice."

"Where's your girlfriend Potter?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Dunno-"

"You sound very committed." I said sarcastically, starting to walk again. "Stop following me Potter." I said turning fully around to look at him.

"I like your new look." He commented, looking me up and down. "You've changed quite a lot haven't you?"

"All for the better. And so have you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, pervier than last year." He chuckled quietly and started to follow me again.

"You're a lot snarkier."

"You've been talking to me for about a minute Potter… a minute too long, piss off."

"I'm good."

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically. He shrugged again. "Remember Rosabela Jones, not _as _beautiful as me but I'm assuming a lot more _experienced_." I commented with sarcastic knowing.

"I liked your kissed a lot more. Ten times sweeter." He told me grinning.

"I would rather not be compared to your Jones, no offence but I know I'm better than her."

"Oh really?" James asked grinning and walking forwards to stand right in front of me.

"Really." I whispered. He put one hand by the side of my face on the wall, still grinning. "And I really don't like this new James; you used to be so much sweeter."

"I could say the same about you. Don't you find it funner this way though?" He asked.

"Defiantly not. The old James would _woo _me like he used to."

"There's no need for wooing anymore."

"Your right. You've got someone else to woo." I said coldly, moving to walk away but being stopped by James other arm. "You'll never learn will you James-"

"I don't need to learn. I already know everything I need-"

"Watch out James. Girlfriend alert." I said gesturing to the form of Rosabela Jones who was looking into different compartments and was yet to see us. James was off me in a flash and I glared at him before leaving to go back to 'the skanks', my excuse of bowel movement gone with the enormous amount of time that had passed since I had left. Oh well… might as well tell them everything that had happened…


	4. Chapter 3

**No ownage, except my characters and the plot. But OTHERWISE no ownage. **

Sortings do nothing for me, not anymore. Not even when names like 'Ray Gun' pop up from the depths of the little naïve children. I'm _so_ fun these days, I know.

My mood wasn't helped by monthly troubles coming along. And to add to that I was angrily nostalgic of my first day and all the shit, which I considered was _good_ back then, surrounding that.

I'm not moving into the girls' dorm. I want the gossip of the Weasley clan and I guess staying in the dorm will supply my need- err… I mean _want_ for that. As long as they don't talk to me or I might snap and throw them out the window… or something similar to that.

"Lilli are you ok?"

"Spiffing." I replied sarcastically, twirling the pasta around my fork, not in the mood to eat anymore. I missed the feeling of my fringe covering my eyes, hiding my face but then Tani had to go and hack that off so I'm left with a slight side parting and my wavy hair that falls kinda nicely just above my boobs.

I saw a bright, blinding flash suddenly and after blinking a couple of times I regained my sight.

"Hello." A little first year popped up.

"Yes?" I asked rudely.

"I heard you started the cheerleading group. I love singing."

"Nice to know. Are you any good?"

"I dunno really. But I know you are. My sister told me like a bajillion times! I love that you started it its so cool-!"

"Alright, stop your babbling. It's not that amazing!"

"I think it is! How ingenious! And you're _really_ clever aren't you?" she asked, looking up at me in awe.

"Right… first, sit down," I told her, she sat down opposite me looking up with adoration in her eyes. "What's your name?"

"It's Savannah Jones."

"Jones? Who's your sister?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Her name's Rosabela."

"Rosabela? Well you can fuck off then, I don't care if she's been talking good about me she is my worst enemy, and as her _sister_ you fall under that category too."

"Oh, but I can show you-!"

"I don't care! Go to your sister or something!" I didn't care if I was being mean, having the sister of someone you hate with vehemence like you even the slightest is irritating. She even took a bloody picture of me! I glared at the world and put my head in my hands, giving up on even pretend eating.

Thankfully dinner ended soon after that, at Neville's last words I stood up and was the first one out. Molly was prefect along with Dom, which was to be expected on both their parts. I ran the whole way had to wait a while at the portrait. Eve and Tani caught up with me soon though, out of breath, and gave me words of encouragement. Crying was unacceptable, I was better than that though being back at Hogwarts _did _bring back the memories of heartbreak etcetera, etcetera.

"What happened at the table then Liliana? The bitch's sister came over crying. What did you say? Well, it doesn't matter really, it was brilliant, Jones was so pissed I nearly laughed and told her it was her own fault really." Molly asked, not waiting for an answer and interrupting me when I was about to speak.

"It is her own fault." I got in, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, yes I know I was just saying, I only felt a little bad for her sister though, it's not her fault her sister is a home wrecker."

"We weren't _married_ Molly." I reminded her with a giggle. She gave me a slight smile.

"You might aswell of been." She replied climbing into her bed. "'Night-night Liliana, Penny."

"'Night Molly. G'night Liliana."

"Night." I mumbled back quietly.

I felt really bad about what I said to the little one.

"I feel kinda bad about what I said." I voiced my thoughts as we walked to breakfast.

"Say sorry then!" Tani told me, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not that sorry!" I scoffed, sending them both into a fit of giggles as we entered the hall. Quite a few people stared. Understandable. Probably though I would spend another half a year being a loner. Wow, they have so much faith. Oh well, couldn't really care less. I saw the Savannah girl sitting with her sister and James, the latter sending me a wink that went unnoticed by Jones. I wiggled my fingers 'hi' back as we sat down, Eve and Tani getting some food. "Actually I think-."

"You're going to say sorry. We thought you would, didn't we Eve?" the said girl nodded in return and carried on cutting up her pancakes. I walked over to James, his girlfriend and her sister. I slid into the bench next to James, opposite the other two.

"Hi." I greeted in a sweet voice, putting my arm casually on James' shoulder.

"Hey Lilli." James replied stuffing some sort of food, I think, into his mouth.

"Hello Mayfair. What do you want?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I don't think I was talking to you. I was talking to the people who _didn't_ steal my boyfriend actually, because, well crazily enough, I like them _just _a bit more than you." I told her with a mock wondrous face, shrugging. "I came to say sorry," I told them turning to Savannah. "For what I said yesterday. It was the upmost bitchiest thing I could ever have said, I mean who would ever _want _to be like Jones?" I asked as Savannah giggled, ignoring Jones' glare. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends? I'm sure Jamie and Jones want to snog or something like that, though never as good as I was of course. Want to?"

"No she doesn't."

"I can speak for myself… bitch." My mouth actually dropped open as Savannah got up and walked away. So did Jones', James' mouth stayed as neutral as ever to any outsider but I could see the slight quirk of his lips that betrayed what he really thought.

"You just stay away Mayfair, you're_ already_ corrupting her and with those slutty friends of yours there'll be no hope!" She hissed out menacingly, standing up and leaning over the table.

"Ooh I'm scared!" I said with a giggle, standing up too. "Bye then, I hope I never see you again!" I said happily, smiling. "Bye Jamie." I kissed the top of his moppy head as Jones' glare intensified so much I thought her eyes would sizzle and burn out of her head. I skipped over to my friends who were in a conversation with Savannah, fitting in easily.

"…I just want to warn you, you probably won't get any friends your own age if you hang with us you know. We have a… _bad_ reputation, lets say." Tani warned, pausing to give me and Eve a sly smirk.

"I know. My sister told me yesterday when you told me to go away. I think it's kinda cool. You are all _really_ pretty so it's no wonder, and anyway my sister thinks I'm really immature and she's really patronising so…yeah I'm bored of it. She said you were sluts and slags and I shouldn't talk to you ever because you would corrupt me or something." Savannah replied, pausing to take a long breath before rushing on again. "And I was like 'I'm not stupid, I am 11!'" I nodded 'sincerely' admiring how adorable she was. Eve and Tani were making 'Aww!' and 'how adorable!' faces and signs behind her back, occasionally fanning themselves, pretending to faint from the cuteness.

"Don't worry about her Sav, she's a bitch and I'm really proud that you said that, and we'll walk you to your next lesson because of it."

"But you'll be late to yours!" She pointed out with childlike innocence. I sent a smirk to Tani and Eve and shrugged.

"We know. Come on! Get up, what do you have?"

"Potions! Oh yay, I don't even know my way so that'll be good!" She said, jumping up and walking quickly out the hall.

"Say we lead her in the wrong direction?" Tani asked in a mutter besides me.

"No. This one's special, I don't want her going against us." I told her running to catch up with her, the others trailing behind.

**Yeah…sorry about my absence from fanfiction. Iiiiii have no excuse. Hang me. Well that's not legal but so something of the sort. THE GUILT WON'T LEAVE! *cries* sorry.**


End file.
